paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Swifttail
Swifttail is the youngest member of Team CAT. He is a small black and white tom. Bio Swifttail was born to ThunderClan as Swiftkit, and later Swiftpaw. He and his best friend, Brightpaw, grew jealous of a kittypet-born apprentice named Cloudpaw, who was promoted to the rank of warrior, despite his background, while they remained apprentices. Swiftpaw suggested they look for dogs and he and Brightpaw set out on a dog hunt only to run straight into the jaws of a six-strong pack of dogs that nearly killed both cats. The dogs left the pair to die. He was found, unconscious, by Flamestorm, a mother of 7. She took him to Boston where her kits were waiting for her. When Swiftpaw woke up, months later, he was surrounded by brothers who had nothing in common with him. They found that he already knew how to solve problems with his claws and took care to protect him so he didn't go on another suicide mission. This created problems for Swiftpaw, who wanted desperately to get into fights that his 7 older brothers always brought to an end before he could get within scratching range. The frustration nearly destroyed Swiftpaw, but it got to the point where he decided to literally run away from his adoptive family. As he did, he found out that he could train himself to run faster, and so he did. The more he ran, the faster and more agile he became. He also gained the ability to double jump. After a month of intense self training, Swiftpaw was finally ready to fight again. Meanwhile, his adoptive family went looking for him. The search led them to a dockyard piled with shipping containers. Here, they were ambushed by a 20-strong pack of dogs. Before they could have a midnight snack, Swiftpaw showed up and started taunting the dogs. His adoptive family watched as he continuously maneuvered, jumped, and whacked the entire pack to the point of retreat. Although Flamestorm was mad and Swiftpaw for running away, she forgave him and finally addresses him as a son. When an invitation to join Team CAT reached Swiftpaw, he eagerly jumped at the chance though he was unable to get his mother off his tail the whole journey. When he finally reached Team CAT's base, he found out that his adoptive mother had a husband who was already a member. The team took him in, gave him the name of Swifttail, and made him the youngest official member of Team CAT. Personality Swifttail is a scrapper with a snarky in-your-face attitude. He tends to get cocky when insulting enemies, often making rude, and sometimes immature, comments referring to whoever he's insulting. He also tends to charge into battle without thinking things through. This, combined with his tendency to overestimate himself, gets him in trouble more often than not. Nevertheless, he is more than willing to give his life for the team he is part of. Weapons Swifttail's primary weapon is one he made himself. His enemies tend to scatter when he fires it, hence the name "Scattergun". The Scattergun can hold 6 shells in the chamber at once and fire them independently. The only problem is that all 38 of the shells the weapon carries are stored inside the gun, meaning in order to reload the Scattergun, you have to take it apart and put it back together again once reloading is complete, hardly practical when you're in the middle of a firefight. His secondary, a pistol, is much more practical. It fires typical pistol rounds in 12 round magazines. Swifttail doesn't carry that many magazines to keep himself light and adgile.